


Идиот

by Litaraniel



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litaraniel/pseuds/Litaraniel
Summary: Самокритичный внутренний монолог Вески Хоуэлла во время событий десятого тома.





	Идиот

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiisai_majo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_majo/gifts).



> Начат в команде WTF Petshop of Horrors 2013. Дописан на Фандомную Битву в команде fandom Red Book of fandoms 2017.

Идиот. Вот же я идиот. Обрадовался, что поймал тебя за руку, в буквальном смысле. Как мальчишка, обрадовался.

А ты, оказывается, бьёшь без раздумий. Впрочем, откуда мне было знать? Никогда не видел, чтобы ты ввязывался в драку. Разве что когти в ход пускал.

Но, знаешь, стреляю я тоже без раздумий.

Не было повода стрелять, как же. Да я бы тебе ноги переломал, только чтобы убедиться, что ты никуда не денешься. А ранение — ну что ж. Догоним — перевяжем.

Ничего, потерпишь.

Ты теперь за всё ответишь, Ди. И закону. И лично мне.

  


* * *

  


Идиот. Жалкий я идиот. Посмешище просто. Этого трюка в кино не видел только младенец — и вот, сижу, попался. В своей же собственной машине. Узнают — засмеют.

Но это же ты, Ди. У тебя вечно всё получается. Девиз «Превосходя ожидания!» нужно было отдать тебе.

Улыбаешься. Смеёшься надо мной. Чёрт бы подрал твою ухмылку, и эту издевательскую вежливость. Спасибо сказал, а звучит, будто проклял.

Вот только... Ты что, не помнишь меня?

В глазах — недоумение, выглядит так искренне. Вернее, в одном глазу — второй закрывают волосы. Что за дурацкая причёска, Ди? Ты же всегда их заплетал, чтобы в лицо не лезли. 

Боже, что за чушь приходит в голову.

Но... Ты и правда меня не помнишь?!

  


* * *

  


И опять эта чушь про отца. Будет тебе, Ди, я эту байку двадцать лет назад слышал. И никакого отца так и не нашёл. Просто признай, что ты меня забыл. Обидно, чёрт возьми... Я вот, например, прекрасно помню, что ты сладкое ешь, как не в себя.  


Нет, будь моя воля, ты бы у меня всё вспомнил... но при нынешней расстановке сил, скорее всего, достанется мне.  


Нет, надо же, он там дрыхнет!   


А перекусить всё равно надо. Мало ли, куда мы едем...

  


* * *

  


Идиот. Боже, какой же я феерический идиот. Мне потребовалось вновь увидеть тебя, этот тщеславный жест, которым ты откидываешь назад водопад чёрных волос, чтобы понять, что даже ради конспирации ты бы их не остриг.

Но вы так похожи. Лжёте так одинаково. Очаровываете так одинаково.

Твою мать, Ди, ты хоть знаешь, что я чуть было не сделал?  


Не знаешь. Не думаешь. Считаешь, что твой сын может сам за себя постоять. Что я для него — не угроза.

Что ж... он может. В голове до сих пор звенит. И шея зудит после его «воротничка». А он бодр, улыбчив и свеж. Нелюди, одним словом.  


Вот только отчего же он так меняется в лице, когда появляется этот невезучий парень, Оркотт?  


Сидим по разные стороны комнаты. Я — на стороне пострадавших. Ты — на стороне победителей.

А твой сын перевязывает беднягу детектива. И ты смотришь. Мы оба смотрим.

Стоило увидеть вас рядом, чтобы понять, насколько вы разные. 

Я принял его за тебя, потому что мне этого хотелось.

Он похож на тебя, Ди, без сомнений. На тебя прежнего. Менее жестокого, менее холодного. На того, что вёл меня за руку через темноту тоннеля. 

«Веска, не вставай... потолок низкий».

Тебе было не всё равно. Почему тебе было не всё равно?

Почему ему не всё равно сейчас?

Меня бы он не стал бинтовать, будь я ранен. Хотя... да что я, в сущности, о нём знаю? Мог же скормить своим зверюгам, но не стал. К тебе привёз. Разбирайтесь, мол, сами. Да и прав, в общем-то.

А ты, Ди? Стал бы ты? Или смотрел бы, улыбаясь, как я истекаю кровью?

Его лицо печально. Тебя я таким никогда не видел.

Гладкие полоски белой ткани ложатся туго, одна за другой. Ловко, умело, как будто в сотый раз (в тысячный раз?). Вы что, всё время так и ходите, готовые ко всему? Или только твой сын?

Свою рану он не перевязывал.

Да, я стрелял в него. Ты уж прости. Эта пуля тебе предназначалась.   


Вам сейчас, наверное, впору меняться. Один слегка потрёпанный агент на одного сильно покусанного детектива. Более-менее равноценный обмен к взаимному удовлетворению сторон. По крайней мере, твой сын точно предпочитает общество Оркотта моему. Да и тебе должно быть со мной интереснее, признайся, Ди. Даже если в итоге ты всё-таки скормишь меня своим тварям.

Знакомый враг лучше нового.  


Мне взять Оркотта и уходить? Знаешь, Ди, я не верю, что ты сам воспитал это чудо. Все те же сильные стороны, что и у тебя, а жестокости меньше в разы. Вот уж не ожидал, что он и меня захочет вывести из-под удара.

Но, конечно, ты же не позволишь такому случиться, Ди. Даже если этого хочет твой сын.  


Даже так, значит. Не просто сын, почти полная копия. Значит, не такой уж я дурак, что вас перепутал. Но ты тут же заявляешь, что это не клонирование. Вот как так, а? Я ведь тоже не на слесаря учился.   


И, бо-о-оже правый... Ди, пусть то, что я сейчас подумал, будет неправдой. Я знаю, что ты больной на голову маньяк, но пусть не настолько. Пусть то, что я вижу, будет признаками только психологического насилия. Потому что я ясно вижу признаки. И то, как он отворачивается от тебя, и то, как руки сжал до побелевших костяшек, и даже это его «уходите, я разберусь» минуту назад — как по учебнику. Готов поспорить, и Оркотт тоже видит. Что досталось бедному ребёнку? Для простого рукоприкладства ты слишком изощрённый гад. Запугивание и манипуляции? Всё, что бы он ни делал, было недостаточно хорошо? Игрушки его ломал и выбрасывал? Убивал его питомцев, когда он смел ослушаться? Или... не питомцев? Может быть, это не первый раз, когда кто-то из его знакомых истекает кровью после встречи с тобой, а, Ди?  


Ладно, нормальных людей ты ненавидишь, — а своего-то за что?  


Что вы сейчас вообще несёте? Какого...?  


Ещё один?! Дьявол, Ди, сколько же вас?! Ах, всего три. Твою же мать. Или у тебя тоже матери не было?  


Ну я же говорил, не твоё воспитание. Доверять ребёнка тебе было нельзя, тут я с твоим отцом совершенно согласен. И то поздновато забрал, явно. 

А вот для Оркотта, видно, это последняя капля: вон как орёт. Адреналиновый всплеск во всей красе. Сейчас будет откат такой же силы. Жалко парня, истечёт кровью. Вот и сын твой вроде отшучивается, а у самого такая тоска на лице... Что ж ты сволочь такая, Ди? Отпустил бы их обоих, раз уж его биометрия открывает твои замки. Ладно, я не жилец, сам нарвался, но Оркотт-то что тебе сделал?

Всё, выдохся парень, шатается. Ну, давай! Переключи внимание на меня! Расскажи мне, какой я тупой.   


И... это всё? Вы гробите людей из-за этой древней истории? Серьёзно? Нет, я вижу, что тут не до шуток, но... серьёзно?

А, мать твою так, Оркотт, неудачный вопрос! 

Впрочем, парень тут ни при чём. Это всё ты, Ди. Вот дерьмо... ну за что тебе такой талант к созданию всякой дряни избирательного действия? Глупо было надеяться, что тебе не удастся закончить последнюю фазу, но я надеялся — господи, как я надеялся, что настигну тебя раньше! Что тебя хоть что-нибудь задержит! Что тебе не дадут финансирования, что хоть кому-нибудь придёт в голову, что биологическое оружие, направленное конкретно против людей, касается всех людей, _всех_ , чёрт возьми, _людей_ , и их в том числе!

Вот дерьмо... ага, вон твой сын тоже против... а толку...  


Как же меня бесит твоя любовь к показухе. Ну сделал бы эту дрянь молча, чтоб мы не знали, откуда пришла беда. Так и так сдохнем. Так нет же, надо устроить шоу. Кровавое, с живой дичью. И в лучших традициях кровавых шоу, начиная с Колизея, дичи даётся хоть какой-то шанс. Ты мне поэтому пистолет оставил? Ну так сам напросился, Ди. 

Какого...?! Идеальный обезоруживающий в плечо! После такого положено валяться почти без сознания и стонать! Какого чёрта ты ещё стоишь? Падай! Падай, твою мать! 

Мне ведь придётся выпустить контрольный!  


И не могу. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, не могу!

Патроны кончились. Какой же я идиот. Что же теперь...  


...А он — смог. 

Выстрел, и ты замолкаешь. Выражение недоумения в глазах — никогда тебя таким удивлённым не видел. Падаешь медленно, как в кино — ты даже это делаешь красиво и грациозно. Последнее, что тебе осталось сделать. Отличный выстрел, один — и смертельный. Молодец парень, — отчего же так гадко на душе? Отчего безрадостно и неспокойно?

Нет, нет, чёрт, нет! Но у тебя и это получается. Получается нажать эту чёртову кнопку. 

Очумело тряся головой, пытаясь сориентироваться после взрыва, я успеваю увидеть, как ты прощаешься с сыном. (Какого дьявола ты умираешь так долго?)

Зачем это всё?

Зачем было устраивать этот спектакль, не легче ли было просто выпустить твой чёртов вирус, не подвергая себя риску?

Зачем ты отдал беднягу детектива на растерзание своим монстрам, если нам всем и так придёт конец? Твой сын и без того тебя недолюбливает. Что ты хотел доказать?

Я могу понять, зачем ты вынудил меня стрелять в тебя. Правда, могу. Но смотри, чего тебе это стоило. Чего ты добился, Ди? Зачем?  


Эт-то... что... такое...?  


Парень, Оркотт, кричит что-то. А я стою, не в силах пошевелиться.

Ты ведь правду говорил. А я не слушал. Улики были перед глазами. А я не видел. Факты складывались один к одному. А я не верил.

Ты — магия. Сила природы. Ты волшебен, Ди. Кошмарен, но волшебен.

А я идиот. Какой же я идиот...


End file.
